


Dress Up Day.

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, SpUk don't end up together sorry, also my own headcanon is in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pt.1 Germany comes up as something unexpected from his past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dress Up Day- not sure why it happened but it did. Because of France of course.

pt1. GerIta

They all had to dress up from a period of their past. Now no one was shocked when Italy dressed up as how he was when in Austria's care, those were deemed the best years of his life till he met Germany...And before HRE left him, but no one mentioned that as it was heartbreaking to see Feli cry. But what no one expected was what the Italian's boyfriend really showed up as.

Everyone thought the same thing- A Nazi, but no, everyone should've guessed that though as Germany despised his past and regretted those days as much as a personification could. 

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party, but Italy still couldn't help but sigh as his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. That was until Romano walked off with Japan and came back about ten minutes later with a small content smile and as his brother walked up to him, Feli could see tears in his brother's eyes "R-Romano? Are you okay?" To which he nodded "Feli, you know that I hate Germany, right?" to which he nodded, miming his brother's actions "I only hate him because of the fact you were so hurt when HRE left you..." he mumbled, Feli bit his lip and nodded again "I know."

!I can't really hate the potato bastard anymore..." he smiled as Feli looked confused, but then all came clear- there was Germany, in HRE like clothing... No, it couldn't be... Romano walked away when Feli ran to Ludwig "D-Doitsu..." he mumbled as he looked up at his boyfriend "Yes, Italy?" he asked "Y-You're...him. Why didn't you tell me?" he ask tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips. "I only remembered Wednesday (today was Friday) when I met a younger version of yourself- all the memories came back and it hurt for a while- that's why I stayed in my room for two days." He said before giving him a kiss, just like their first. Italy hugged him "I knew it... I knew it..." he mumbled and in fact he did. Many personifications doubted him like his brother for example, but they owed him money now. None of that mattered because right now he was with his first love again. Germany- or HRE at this point- was being dragged off by his brother but before he left he whispered "Take-a good care of yourself...tonight" with a small smile . This just made him go over to Hungry and Austria, who were conversing about him actually, and start crying tears of joy. Hungary joined in when he told them the news.


	2. UsUk (ft. Spamano and SpUk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... fuck pirates are hot, right? Well America thought so... so did that fucker, Spain.

America didn't like what he was wearing. He was wearing a sailor's suit for navy days of the USA and he only did this because he refused to wear the Revolutionary War outfit he had to keep because of his stupid boss. 

 _"It's apart of our wonderful history"_   The fat oaf said. That shit did nothing but sit there all day and boss America around. 'And it's apart of my horrid one' he thought to himself. 

He had hung around Kiku, who wore his WWII battle suit, until he saw England- oh shit, who knew pirates were hot? Kiku went somewhere (Probably to Greece) with a smirk as he saw how he ogled at the Brit, who was currently talking to France, who did actually wear something this time instead of using the stupid excuse of 'It's my birthday suit.' After a few minutes of talking to England he saw Spain in his pirate-type costume and saw Romano staring at him whilst talking to a really happy Italy. 

Okay let's get this straight, being close with your friends is cool, even like pretending to date or whatever. Simple hand slips and stuff like that- all good. What isn't good or an ounce of okay is touching their ass. Especially when you're dressed ho you used to when you used to fucking date them! Well that's what America thought anyway and by the face Romano made, he did too. 

Back tracking a bit to when Spain walked in: Alfred was simply talking to England when Spain walked past and England made a small noise. To make it worse and ,also confirmed his suspicions, Arthur blushed and called out to Spain who was a few feet away "Yours is better" and Spain winked and patted his butt "You'd know, wouldn't ya, Eng?" before walking off. Alfred saw Romano fuming and following the Spaniard, to which Alfred copied, anger and jealousy appearing on his face, following England to wherever he walked off to. They weren't dating, but Alfred's jealousy couldn't be stopped and clouded his judgement. 

When he caught up to Arthur, he didn't say a word, but pulled him into a room, which he recognized as a spare room he would use when he got wasted at parties like this one. After pulling him in he got the usual "What the bloody fu--" to which he silenced with a hard kiss against the closed door. He was about to pull away as Arthur kissed back, just as aggressive.

One of America's hands slid to Arthur's waist, the other beside his head, practically trapping the Brit with the force on his hip. He used his thumb to massage the hip he held, earning a louder moan from England than the ones during the kiss. "Al-Al" he began before being cut off with a growl "What the fuck did you call what you and Spain did back there?" he asked with a dangerous tone that would make Russia feel threatened. Arthur found it extremely arousing as he found his trousers begin to grow even more tighter "A good time" Arthur teased, nibbling on Alfred's ear "I didn't mind it." he smirked, attitude fitting the outfit, "I didn't...I minded" he growled, closing in closer to England. They were so close he could feel the older's erection through the slightly baggy trousers of England's and the constricting tight pants that seemed to just grow tighter as he looked at England and hear his voice, feeling his hands roam and mouth on his ear. "You're mine... All mine" he said biting into the other blonde. Arthur moaned loudly, but the room was sound proof (the dirty frog had every bedroom sound proofed)  "But sadly," the American began, with a twinkle in his eye "Your punishment is waiting till we go home, back to mine, then we can have fun.." Arthur's eyes shot open "A-Alfred! You can't! You're as hard as me, you won't last!" 

"I may be as hard as you, but I have will power. You'll be begging by the time we get home... Maybe Spain can help you with it" he teased, voice lowering slightly "He's probably already banging Romano" Arthur joked and Alfred chuckled as they both left.

 

 

 

 

Little did they know next door was also occupied...


End file.
